The Story of a Boy and a Tengu
by Selinawen
Summary: Little Arthur had an encounter with an extraordinary being that he'd swore that he will never forget about for the rest of his life. Or will he? AU. Arthur/Tengu!Kiku. Fluff.


**Note**: This is a request from my dear friend Waty (Watery21). It's so late DX Because she'd actually requested this in April when I first opened drabble requests DX But anyway, it's done now~ ^^

This is completely AU. Arthur X Tengu!Kiku

I have no warning, maybe just a warning for some overly-romantic parts x3 I was literally going "kjhdnfufhgv" while writing those parts xD

…

Little Arthur Kirkland met an extraordinary being on his first visit to Japan. Perching on top of the Torii in the Shinto shrine was a man with short raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, with feathered black wings that were spread out wide.

"H-Hello there mister…" Arthur had stammered out loud as he looked up at the mysterious man perched on top.

The man seems to look pretty startled by the sudden greeting and had flown off without a word.

"Who were you talking to, Arthur?" His mother had asked back then.

It was when Arthur begun to realise that he is the only one that could see this strange being; this intriguing being that Arthur has kept deep in his memories for years to come.

…

The second time that Arthur had visited Japan was when he's a teenager on vacation after getting good results for his end-of-year examinations. Arthur saw him at that same Shinto shrine again, though Arthur has grown more knowledgeable, recognising the creature as a tengu. Looking up at the tengu perched up on the Torii; he wonders how such a beautiful creature could exist in the world.

"G-Good day to you" Arthur had called out.

The tengu was once again, startled. He flew off directly towards the forest.

This time however, Arthur made chase. As Arthur looked around the forest, he tried to catch a sight of the tengu again. Unfortunately, it was of no avail.

"I just want to be friends!" Arthur had called out, gaining no answer in return.

Arthur tried visiting the Shinto shrine once again on the last day of his trip but he could not spot the tengu anywhere this time.

…

The third time Arthur visited Japan was when he was twenty-three and working. It was a business trip set up by his company. However, Arthur felt the need to visit that Shinto shrine once again, and he did. He was greatly relieved to see that tengu in that same spot once again, looking as charming as ever.

"Please don't run away!" He called out, hoping that the tengu would not fly off once again.

"You are really persistent…" The tengu finally replied, his voice revealed to be as refined and charming as he looks.

"I just want to be friends" Arthur repeated the same words he has said seven years ago.

"Yes…as persistent as ever…" The tengu murmured before flying down and heading towards the forest, as if wanting Arthur to follow behind this time.

Arthur blinked for a moment before following the tengu into the forest.

Once they were deep in the forest, the tengu turned towards Arthur and said "I don't understand how you could have remembered me, especially after so many years."

"I'm interested in you!" Arthur confessed, blushing ever so slightly.

"No one ever remembers me…" The tengu said, looking down at the ground without saying anything more.

"How could that be, you are the most extraordinary being that I've ever met in my life!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Is that so…?" The tengu replies, his voice soft and low as a whisper.

"YES!" Arthur responded confidently.

"Are you able to prove that…?" The tengu asked him softly.

"I have no idea how you want me to prove this to you but…you've been in my mind ever since I first saw you when I was six!" Arthur confessed as that flush on his face grew deeper.

Chuckling softly, the tengu said "If it's time you need…I'll give that to you…" He proceeds to cup Arthur's face gently with his palms, staring at him with his blank, deep, expressionless chocolate brown eyes.

Arthur blinked, blushing deeply as he looked into that deep and beautiful pair of eyes in front of him.

"W-What do you mean…?" Arthur asked, not understanding what the tengu had meant.

"…Please do not forget me…"

Arthur watched as the beautiful set of lips part to whisper those words to him; feeling the tengu's warm breath on his cheek, he stayed still as the tengu moved in closer after that.

Arthur flushed red deeply as he felt a soft pair of lips brushing against his own. He tried to resist the urge to pull in closer as he didn't want to do anything to scare off this seemly fragile being.

The last Arthur saw of the tengu on that trip was a sad smile before he spread out his wings, flying off towards the endless sky.

…

Five years passed in a flash after that and Arthur's position in his job has risen, together with the workload.

Today, Arthur's boss has decided to pair everyone up with someone new from another branch of the company for a certain project to enable them to show their abilities in teamwork. It was soon Arthur's turn to be introduced to his new partner.

Arthur wasn't looking forward to working with someone new at all. He has worries about getting a partner that wouldn't get along with him. Nevertheless, he walked towards his boss's office, knocking on the door softly before opening it and heading in after.

"Mr. Kirkland, this man here is your partner for this project" Arthur's boss said.

That man standing beside Arthur's boss was a fair young man with short raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a formal white suit with a blue tie and black trousers.

"His name is Mr. Kiku Honda and he has come from the branch in Japan, he has done a lot of good work in our company in past years." Arthur's boss continued proudly.

Kiku bowed politely and said "It's an honour to meet you, Mr. Arthur Kirkland Sir, I hope that we could get along."

"Just Arthur is fine, Mr. Honda" Arthur replied politely, holding out his hand for a handshake.

Whilst smiling politely, Kiku said "Then calling me Kiku is fine too, Arthur-san" He shook Arthur's hand, looking up in Arthur's eyes with a smile on his face.

Arthur found himself mesmerised by those deep chocolate brown eyes, seeming to remember that someone else had looked at him in this way as well.

"I-It's my pleasure, Kiku" Arthur managed to reply, trying to look away from those eyes that were constantly pulling him in.

…

Due to the importance of working together and the nature of the project (observation and research), Arthur and Kiku were arranged to live in a wooden cabin at the far end of town.

One day, as the two of them were taking the temperature of water for observation purposes, Kiku asked curiously "What made you decide to take up sciences?"

"It's probably the same reason as you…" Arthur replied.

"I doubt so…I'm curious" Kiku said with a soft chuckle.

"Well…if you would like a reason… I just find it interesting on how there are so many things in this world that are yet to be made known to public yet… And how I'm in charge of making sure that some infomation are safe before releasing it to public…." Arthur explained before asking "How about you then, Kiku?"

"To catch up with a certain someone." Kiku replied simply.

Arthur blinked for a moment, then started "You should never possess a mindset like that; you must be really interested in this… that is how you achieve things"

"I am." Kiku said.

Arthur stared at him in disbelief as he wrote down the observations he made in the observation chart. He figured that he could never understand this man, even though he feels a sense of familiarity around him.

…

Three months passed in a flash as the duo is soon done with stage one of the project they're working on.

Arthur has learnt quite a few things about his new partner as well.

Firstly, even though Kiku took up sciences, he isn't good with cockroaches at all.

Secondly, Kiku is somehow attracted to cute furry animals.

And lastly, Kiku never fails to lock the door in his room after turning in for the night.

One night, Kiku offered to take his turn in doing night observation in the laboratory since Arthur has been staying up late doing it for the past few nights.

It was around 3am when Arthur woke up in the middle of the night. After ten minutes of tossing and turning he figured that a cup of hot milk would do him good. He got out of bed and proceeds to head towards the kitchen.

As Arthur was heading towards the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks as he heard some faint sobbing sounds emitting from the laboratory. Hoping that Kiku is fine, he headed towards the laboratory and pushed open the door slightly.

That was when he saw Kiku hunched over the table, sobbing quietly. What was most unusual was that there were two little black feathery wings sprouting out from his back and he seemed to be comforted by what looked like a Zashiki-Warashi.

"…No one remembers me…ever…"

Arthur could hear him murmur in between sobs.

Arthur's eyes widened as he seemed to remember a far off memory. Work has been piling up these past five years that he has forgotten about it. Something this important, how could he have even forgotten about it in the first place?

Those deep chocolate brown eyes…

That beautiful silky raven hair…

Honda Kiku was the tengu that he had seen and loved back then…

Pangs of guilt hit Arthur as he made his way back into his room and lay back down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling, having no idea on what he should do or say from now on. He feels that it's probably too late to say that he remembers Kiku now, since three months have passed after all.

However, it isn't right to hide the fact either. He must tell Kiku this one day, preferably as soon as possible.

…

The next day, Arthur woke up in the morning and headed to the laboratory just to see Kiku sleeping soundly with his head on the table. Smiling softly, Arthur put his jacket over Kiku before heading into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

As Arthur scanned the ingredients in the kitchen, he decided that he should make sandwiches instead as it's the only dish that he really excelled in.

…

Later that night, Kiku offered to stay up again, with a smile on his face as usual.

Arthur looked at Kiku for a moment, before shaking his head softly and pulling him into an embrace.

"W-Wha…" Kiku, shocked, tried to push him off.

Arthur did nothing but hug Kiku tighter, apologising "I'm sorry, Kiku…"

"J-Just what do you mean…!? Let me go already!" Kiku exclaimed, his face flushed a deep shade of red.

"I swore that I will never forget you but…" Arthur started.

"So, you remembered."

"I'm really sorry! Really really really sorry…I-I hope that you would forgive me! Please…"

"I'm glad…"

Arthur heard a soft whisper in his ear, a voice that sounded more relieved than angry.

"S-So…c-could we be friends then…? Arthur asked nervously.

"Is that all you want us to be…?" Kiku whispered.

"W-Well…" Arthur stammered "If I go any further than that…you would run away again…"

At that moment, Kiku broke off from the hug and stared into Arthur's eyes for a moment before, much to Arthur's surprise, he slammed his lips onto Arthur's own in an instance.

Arthur blushed deeply at Kiku's daring act; he parted his lips slightly, allowing Kiku to proceed in further. As he did that, Kiku deepened the kiss at once, pushing his tongue in and putting his arms around Arthur's waist.

That was when Arthur could no longer control himself any longer. Holding Kiku closer and tightly to him, he started kissing him passionately, releasing all the tension that he had before.

Blushing deeply before closing his eyes slowly, Kiku melted deeper into the kiss.

…

The next day, Arthur woke up to the peacefully sleeping face of the tengu that he loved so much. That silky raven hair, soft fair skin, everything about Kiku was just so beautiful.

Chuckling softly, Arthur patted Kiku softly before sitting up and stretching for a moment before turning his attention back to Kiku.

It was at that moment when Kiku opened his sleepy eyes to look up at Arthur.

Oh, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, he could never ever get tired looking at them.

Smiling softly at his lover, Arthur greeted "Good morning, love"

As if in doubt, Kiku whispered softly "You'll stay by my side forever…won't you…?"

Patting his lover softly, Arthur chuckled "Why of course I will, my dear…"

"You won't ever forget me, won't you…?" Kiku continued.

Arthur has always felt that Kiku's insecurity is just too adorable, even in these three months where he is still unaware of Kiku's identity.

"I'll never forget you again, love…" Arthur said, smiling softly at the now already blushing Kiku.

"I have lived for a long while…do you mind this…?" Kiku murmured softly in embarrassment.

"You're my first love…" Arthur confessed, blushing.

"I'm not human, are you not worried that you would go before I do?" Kiku asked.

That rendered Arthur speechless, how could he have ever forgotten that. Kiku has not aged one bit since he'd first saw him, how is he so sure that he's able to stay by Kiku's side forever?

"I'm sorry…" Arthur could only murmur.

"It is fine, I've become human now anyway" Kiku said, a smile on his face.

"E-Eh..?" Arthur blinked, shocked.

"Master told me that I would be finally released from thousand years of living after I've found someone that I could spend the rest of my life with… there were a few others before you that could see me but… They've never remembered me…" Kiku looked down for a moment before continuing with a smile "But now, I have found you!" He hugs Arthur close to him happily as he says that.

Upon hearing that, Arthur kissed Kiku's forehead softly before saying with a smile on his face "Do you know how relieved this made me?"

Kiku responded with a soft chuckle as he continued "You would be most relieved to know that my friends have helped us out on that observation we had failed to do last night"

"A-Ah…that…is something that I didn't think about…" Arthur said sheepishly before continuing jokingly "Do you think that your friends could help observe for a few more nights?"

"I wonder what you are implying by this…" Kiku said suspiciously.

"I-It was meant to be a joke…so…" Arthur hurriedly said, not wanting to anger Kiku.

Kiku just smiled and looked up to Arthur "I am perfectly aware of that~" He said in an amused way.

…

The project ended a few months later with Arthur and Kiku presenting their reports to their boss who is very pleased and impressed with their good work.

…

"So…you have to return to Japan now…" Arthur murmured, disappointed.

"I will try to ask for a transfer to the main branch and come back again… I promise…" Kiku assured Arthur with a confident smile on his face.

"I'll be waiting for your return then… Kiku…"

…

In the time while Kiku was away in Japan, Arthur has bought a bigger apartment unit with his savings, selling off his previous unit at the same time.

Arthur never wanted Kiku to be far away from him again, especially now that he has been accepted. Of course he understood that Kiku shouldn't be caged up like a bird and that he needed his own space as well. He knew this perfectly, and it's the reason why he'd decided that making Kiku live together with him is the furthest that he'd do. If ever Kiku was uncomfortable with sleeping in the same room as him, he had an extra room prepared. Of course, Arthur hoped that Kiku was okay with the arrangements he'd prepared behind the other's back.

Looking up at the time, Arthur smiled.

"Now it's time to fetch My Little Chrysanthemum…"

…

"Arthur-san…this is…" Kiku asked in surprise after Arthur has shown him their new apartment.

"This is our home now…" Arthur said with a soft smile before producing a palm-sized red velvet box in the shape of a heart from his coat pocket. Bending down on one knee, Arthur opened the box slowly, revealing a ring of platinum. Looking up at Kiku with a smile on his face, he continued "Would you allow me to take care of you for the rest of your life…?"

Blushing deeply, he bent down to hug Arthur tightly. In all these years that he'd lived, he had never once imagined that someone would say this to him.

"Yes!"

Kiku replied, a smile on his face.

As Arthur stroked Kiku's soft silky hair softly, he smiles.

"I love you, Kiku…"

"I love you too…"

And they lived happily ever after, the end.

…

**End note**: Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, I hope that you've enjoyed it ^^ R&R please? 0w0 *shot* Well, I actually didn't get anyone to beta this unlike my previous fics so I'm just nervous I guess… ^^;;

But in any case, Thank you *bows*


End file.
